


Outward Appearances

by ultrageekery



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-word character studies. Genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outward Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [et j'ai vecu dans votre jeu d'echecs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3788) by technicolor-dreaming. 



> Six-word character studies. Vague spoilers. Original idea came from technicolor-dreaming's piece ' _et j'ai vecu dans votre jeu d'echecs_ ' in the Hunger Games fandom - you should go read it!

  


  


**Rachel Berry**

She's convinced stardom is the answer.

 **Finn Hudson**

He's a jock – and much more.

 **Kurt Hummel**

He hates being the gay friend.

 **Burt Hummel**

Burt loves Kurt – but doesn't understand.

 **Blaine Anderson**

Kurt is everything; they found forever.

 **David Karofsky**

He fucked up. It still hurts.

 **Quinn Fabray**

Everyone makes mistakes. Even golden girls.

 **Noah Puckerman**

He didn't mean to hurt anyone.

 **Artie Abrams**

He wants to walk once more.

 **Brittany S. Pierce**

Brittany has always been different somehow.

 **Santana Lopez**

Her eyes see Brittany – only Brittany.

 **Emma Pillsbury**

She held on longer than Will.

 **Will Schuester**

Things got away from him quickly.

 **Terri Schuester**

She had never wanted to lie.

  


  



End file.
